Colorful Gray
by A Kikaider's Destiny
Summary: Jiro's thoughts after the destruction of DARK. My first fanfic ever! Please read and review.
1. Jiro's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or nor the show, just the story itself.  
  
Summary: Jiro's thoughts after the destruction of DARK.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Colorful Gray"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jiro's POV  
  
Was I wrong? Should I have killed Gill? After all that he's put everyone through, he deserves all that he can get. But then again, everyone makes mistakes and they deserve a chance to correct it, even Gill.  
  
Sometimes I wish I didn't have a Gemini, then life wouldn't be so complicated. Like Ichiro said, "it's always best to keep things simple." Brother, I'm sorry. I never wanted to destroy you or Rei but the submission circuit left me with no choice. If I could've done otherwise, I would've. My Gemini is the cause of all this. If I didn't have it, maybe you and Rei would still be here with me. Orders and my emotions tend to clash too often, causing all this pain, guilt, and sadness within me. But without it, I never would've felt what it's like to feel joy, happiness, and love.  
  
Speaking of which, I made a promise to Mitsko that I'll go back, but should I? After all I've done, she'd probably hate me. Mad machine.those words hurt. I still remember that day, all the emotions I felt when she called me a mad machine. Anger, shock, sadness, and guilt all mixed together to become a shade of colorful gray of nothing but pain. I couldn't bear it if that happens again.  
  
I'm a murderer and who could ever love a murderer? I'm not even human to begin with, so what right do I have to be with a human? Mitsko deserves someone better than me. I'm just a machine, a stupid machine! I can already feel tears beginning to swim in my eyes and I let them fall freely. Drop by drop, they cascade down my face and drip by drip they add up to become a puddle of salty tears.  
  
If I don't go back to Mitsko, where can I stay? Where can I go? Where exactly do I belong? I'm a murderer, a criminal, forever running away from the light day, trying to find somewhere where no one could recognize my face. Should I go back to where I once was? I've made up my mind. I'm going to stay. I'm going to leave all I once knew, all I ever had, and start again.  
  
Sleep is beginning to nag at me. I close my eyes and let out a sigh as a cool breeze ruffles my hair. Sleep is slowly washing over me, drowning away my thoughts and pain. "Mitsko, I'm sorry. Please don't ever hate me. I love you." I whispered into the wind before I fell unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: This was my first fanfic ever! I hope you guys liked it. Please leave me a review. Flames are accepted. Bye! ^_~ 


	2. Mitsko's Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or nor the show, just the story itself. 

Summary: Mitsko's thoughts after the destruction of DARK.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_"Colorful Gray"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Normal POV 

In the darkness, a half destroyed laboratory stood burning brightly with red flames dancing about. Clouds covered the darkened sky, thunder boomed loudly into the night, lightning ripped through the already torn skies, winds raced at unknown speeds, and rain began to fall like a mighty waterfall. 

"This fight is over. Surrender yourself, Kikaider. You could never win against me."   
"Never Gill, I would never give in to the likes of you!"   
"I gave you a chance Kikaider, but you did not value it."   
"I would rather die than become one of DARK!"   
"Then so be it." 

Gill lifted his ray gun to Jiro's head and wrapped his finger around the trigger. Jiro closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry, Mitsko. Please don't ever hate me. I love you…" before his body hit the ground, limp and unmoving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mitsko's POV 

JIRO! I yelled at the top of my lungs. My eyes shot open and I bolted straight up. I looked around in the darkness and it took a while for my eyes to become adjusted to it. As I looked around, I realized that I was in my own room. I was dripping with cold sweat and my heart was pounding like crazy. I gasped as I heard my bedroom door creak open, but was comforted at the sight that of my father. 

"Mitsko, are you alright?" my father questioned concernedly.   
"Yes father. I'm sorry, I did not mean to awaken you" I replied calmly.   
"Is it that same dream again?"   
"Yes, it is…" I felt as feel I was going to break down any moment then.   
"Jiro will be alright. He is able to take care of himself."   
"But what if something did really happen to him?"   
"Don't worry about it. He's alright, now go back to sleep." 

My father covered me with a blanket and retreated back to his room. It is true, the dream has been occurring ever since the night Jiro had left. It comes back to haunt me every night. Why though? Jiro, did you really not make it? You promised me that you'll come back, but where are you now? 

~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~ 

"Mitsko, take Dr. Komyoji's body and go" Jiro hurriedly.   
"No, I refuse to leave without you" Mitsko stated stubbornly.   
"Go! I can't risk your well-being!"   
"Jiro, I can't…"   
"Go now!" 

Mitsko retreated three steps backwards toward Detective Hattori, who was holding Dr. Komyoji's body. 

"Jiro, be careful…"   
"I will. Detective Hattori, please take care of Dr. Komyoji and Mitsko for me." 

Detective Hattori nodded and motions for Mitsko to get a move on. Mitsko turns to Detective Hattori, but hesitates and runs back and kisses Jiro. "Be careful and promise me you'll come back" Mitsko calmly said. Jiro smiles and nods lightly.

~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~ 

I turned to look out the window. It was raining heavily outside, but as was it inside. Tears are now flowing freely from my eyes. Jiro, where are you? I miss you more than words can imagine. Please come back soon… I need you here with me. I love you…I whispered into the rain before I fell unconscious. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
A/N: How was this chapter? Better I hope! You'll drop me off a review, won't you? Won't you? Please? Okay, I'll be waiting for it. Also, if you love Kikaider as much as I, check out my Kikaider site at www.geocities.com/kikaidersdestiny. Alright, thank you for reading! 


End file.
